


Raven's Flight

by Platte_Lake



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platte_Lake/pseuds/Platte_Lake
Summary: Ravenpaw didn't expect to be leaving his home behind. Although he knew he was leaving Thunderclan behind, he expected to still be within Clan territories. But, now, he is forced to wander. That is, until he meets Tree.TL;DR: AU where Ravenpaw gets rejected by Barley. Sorry RavenXBarley shippers!.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Raven's Flight

“I’m sorry, but the Twolegs won’t take nicely to another cat living here.” Barley mewed, a tinge of regret in his mew.  
“Can’t you just hide him?” Firepaw asked, laying his tail comfortingly on Ravenpaw’s back.  
Barley shook his head, saying “I’m sorry, but they’ll find out eventually. Trust me, I...tried before.” Barley sighed, his eyes glazed as he lost himself in a sea of memories.  
“Well,-” Firepaw started, interrupting Barley from his thoughts, before being interrupted himself.  
“Guys, it’s fine.” Ravenpaw mewed sadly. “Maybe I can find another home.”  
With a grunt of agreement, Barley disappeared back inside.  
Firepaw didn’t reply to Ravenpaw, only snarling in anger as he clawed at the closed door.  
Ravenpaw sighed and started to pad off. “Wait, Ravenpaw!” Ravenpaw stopped and turned to see Graypaw padding over. “Try to come and visit sometimes, okay?” Graypaw purred bittersweetly. Ravenpaw nodded and turned toward the direction of the Moonstone. “What are you going to do, now?” Firepaw asked gently, padding to his side.  
“I’m going to go consult with Starclan.” Ravenpaw murmured, after a moment of hesitation.

By the time he had reached Mothermouth, the sun was already beginning to set. Ravenpaw took this chance to gaze upon his home for the last time. As he did, he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. This would be the lst time he saw his home. He shook his head and padded into Mothermouth. It still seemed as scary as the first time he had done it with the walls pressing ever closer to his sides. Ravenpaw paused and took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and then pushed forward. He arrived just on time as, just a few seconds later, Moonhigh arrived, flooding the room with a silvery glow. Ravenpaw lied down and tentatively touched his nose to the stone. Instantly, a feeling of drowsiness slipped over him and he felt darkness pressing down on him. When he awoke, he found himself in the grassy meadows of Starclan. He sat up, gasping as he recognized the cat sitting across from him. Redtail.  
“Don’t worry, Ravenpaw. Starclan will follow you wherever you go.” Redtail murmured quietly. “However, we must do something before you start your journey.” He continued.  
“Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, no matter where you wander?” He asked. Ravenpaw nodded, feeling a bit of his anxiety rising up.  
“Then, I, Redtail, warrior of Starclan, grant you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as Ravenflight.”  
Although he couldn’t see them, hundreds of voices cheered his name. “Ravenflight! Ravenflight!”  
Redtail padded forward and touched noses with Ravenflight. Redtail stepped back and, as the world began to be shrouded by darkness, he mewed, “Remember, Ravenflight. We’ll always be with you.”  
Ravenflight awoke with a start, the sun streaming in through the hole in the ceiling. For once, Ravenflight felt genuinely happy. He felt like he could race to Shadowclan and back again. With this feeling coursing through his pelt, Ravenflight padded out, ready to travel as far as he must.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just popped into my head yesterday so I wrote up a quick draft. One full day of revising and we have Raven's Flight. I seriously do hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 2/20/20  
> I will try to update this every Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. That gives me a 3-day window to publish a new chapter.


End file.
